


Just One Summer

by tokkey



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drug Use, M/M, alcohol use, ill add a lot more tags later idk, im very tired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7853560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokkey/pseuds/tokkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle Broflovski goes away no ass and really tiny, but comes back and Stan gets REALLY GAY.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Summer

“Your ass looks terrible in that.” Stan pointed out before taking a drink of his beer. “My ass always looks terrible though..” Kyle looked into the mirror, hands on his hips and looking at his ass in the jeans. Kyle had been packing to go spend a Summer in New Jersey. The first time he`d meet his family. Stan came over to ‘help’, but just ended up taking Mr. Broflovski`s beers and lazing on Kyle`s bed. 

Kyle shrugged and stripped the pants, folding them neatly. The pants were long on him, being 5`3” wasn`t really the best for pants. Stan was just glad that he was the taller of the pair. Kyle made his way over to Stan, holding a hand out. “Give me a drink..” Stan shook his head, “Sorry, people who don`t wear pants can`t drink my beer.” He said with a hint of sarcasm. “Asshole, that`s my dads beer so give me a damn drink.” Before he could protest again, Kyle reached across and grabbed it from his hand. 

Laughs and alcohol filled their evening, soon it became 10 pm. Kyle finished packing everything, Stan well intoxicated now. Drunken eyes looked to Kyle, who was dressing in night clothes. “Are you going to come see me off tomorrow? Ike is really gonna miss me, so having you there might make the sting better.” He looked back and flashed a smile. Stan could have broken down right there. A whole summer with only phone calls at random times, not actually looking at him. This killed Stan Marsh. Who would he be a degenerate with? Who would be there to make him feel genuinely happy, in a heterosexual way of course. 

“Yeah, of course I`ll come-” With that he stood. “I should get going though, if I stay later mom will lock me out and I`m just not in the mood to break my window.” Cracking his back he grabbed his phone that laid untouched the whole visit. Quickly looking he had a few messages, just from Kenny and his mother. “Alright well, I`m leaving at 10, so I`d be really happy if you came..” Kyle said walking over, patting his shoulder. They almost met eyes at this point. Stan mostly saw the volume of Kyle`s curls, but also the tops of his eyes. Stan wouldn`t meet his eyes though. That was way too embarrassing. 

Wishing goodbyes to the Broflovski family for the night and went on his way. The June night air was warm, he left his jacket and hat at home so he felt pretty naked. Regardless, he opened his phone again. Kenny had texted him, but he didn`t really read it. ‘meet me at 7-11 azzholee xxx’ The time read 10:18, so whatever. Breaking a window at this point didn`t really matter. He made his way to the local 7-11, quickly finding Kenny McCormick in the parking lot doing whatever Kenny did when he was alone in a parking lot. “Sup, Dickweed!” The blonde yelled as Stan made his way closer. Throwing a hand into the air, he waved. “Hey-” 

After exchanging greetings, Kenny pulled out a bag. “I feel like we all know why I called you to this parking lot.” Ah yes, marijuana. This brightened up the day quite a bit. They can`t smoke out in the open, Kenny just hands him the bag and wishes him good night. 

After parting ways Stan`s Emo Feelings ™ began to return. The lonely feelings began to progress back into him. He thought about texting Wendy, but really she had no time for this shit. Really he couldn`t talk to anyone about it. Kenny would listen, but also probably be sexting 6 people and be too high to come up with an actual response other than ‘yeah’. 

Before he could think again though, his phone went off again. It was his mother once more. Asking where he was. Looking to the clock he was surprised when he saw the clock read 10:50. Thank god he was nearly home though. Picking up the pace he shortly made it home. By the time he made it home the drunken vibe seemed to wear off. Which was pretty good, sleeping while drunk wasn`t really his favorite. Locking the front door behind him, the house was dark. Everyone had went to sleep. Slowly he made his way up the stairs, sure as to not wake anyone. In his room, he stripped to his underwear. Flopping into his bed, he curled under the sheets. Falling asleep was like clicking a pen. He drifted to sleep quickly and woke the same way. Quickly.

Looking to his clock, he wiped the drool from his cheek. 9:30. “Fuck-” He basically fell from his bed rushing to find his pants. However it wasn`t long until he was dressed and ready. Reading the clock once more 9:45 made panic set in. Slipping on his mother`s sandals he quickly ran out the door. The shoes were a little big, but he still fit them. 

Sprinting down the sidewalk humidity made running unbearable. Stan ignored it though, he saw Kyle standing on the sidewalk talking to his mother who held onto his backpack and luggage. “KYLE!” Stan yelped as he jumped up, getting his attention. “Stan!” Kyle`s face seemed to light up as he jumped as well. Eventually, Stan made it up to the group. “Sorry I`m late, I didn`t wake up on time-” It was his own fault for not setting his alarm though, it was also his fault for getting drunk and passing out. “It`s cool- I`m just glad you`re here. Kenny just left, he gave me a snack for the road.” Which meant weed brownies, classic Kenny. The car began to pull up, everyone exchanged hugs. Ike began to cry and Kyle quickly wiped away the tears with a thumb. Lastly it left Stan. He opened his arms, Kyle in return hugging back onto the other. Stan prayed to god for the hug to last longer. He wanted to go to New Jersey with Kyle. He wanted Kyle to come home with him. Anything just to spend a moment longer. 

Kyle got into the car after loading the trunk. The taxi was heading right for New Jersey with no stops. Stan`s heart began to crush as it drove off. Watch Kyle hang out the window and waving wildly to the family plus Stan. 

Like that, he was gone. Mrs. Broflovski offered to make him a breakfast, but he turned it down. He promised to Ike that he`d come pick him up sometime to go to the arcade or something. Stan promised to Kyle a week before he left that he`d look after the younger brother. After the exchange Stan started off to his home again. He wondered when he`d get a phone call or text from Kyle. He wondered how much it cost for a trip and back to New Jersey. 

Summer progressed on, Stan spent the majority high and at the pond. He carried on doing thing he`d usually do with Kyle with Kenny and Cartman, or even with Wendy occasionally. In fact Wendy and he went to a rather hippie-like music festival held on a farm in god knows where. They slept the whole bus ride there and back, so not much was known. As soon as he knew it though it was August. Kyle called almost every other day. His voice deepened a bit and he got over the beginning of a New Jersey accent. Stan had no idea how he looked and was dying to find out. Surely he must`ve changed over the summer, but hopefully not too much. He came to the conclusion he couldn`t handle it if Kyle came back ripped and tanned. 

“Dude, stop talking about Kyle. God damn I can`t focus with all this gay talk.” Cartman complained as he tapped loudly on the controller. Cartman sat on his large couch focused on some video game, Stan was flipping through a magazine and didn`t really pay attention. “It`s not gay-” He protested, but was cut off by a snort coming from Kenny. He sat on the ground picking at a chicken breast taken from Eric`s KFC bucket. “Yeah right, we all know you have the hots for Kyle`s sexy ass.” Stan responded to the comment with a kick to the side. Eric laughing loudly and breaking concentration. “FUCK, STAN YOU MADE ME FUCKING LOSE.” Cartman screamed, throwing his controller to the ground. “Maybe it was your fucking fault for laughing.” Stan got too tired, he slammed the magazine on the coffee table and stood. “I`m getting out of here.” He said grabbing his sunglasses from next to the magazine. “Gonna go look at your Kyle pictures?” Cartman commented before getting a glare from Stan. “More like pictures of your mom.” With that Stan exited, Eric`s screams following him. 

The sidewalk heat could be felt through his rubber sandals. He thought back on his summer. He was going to be a Senior when he arrived back. Stress of colleges and everything would come down on him. Stan wondered about how easy it would be for Kyle. Kyle was so smart, so getting into a good college would be easy. 

As he approached his house a taxi pulled up. Stan stopped in his tracks. It couldn`t be. The door opened and it took what seemed to be forever for the person to step out. “Holy shit.” From the car came a tall, freckled boy with bright curly red hair. It was Kyle.

**Author's Note:**

> hi ok so this is the first fic ive written in a while and lord knows im trying here  
> btws  
> \- theres that part where im like 'stan puts on his moms sandals' i just really wanted stan to fit his moms shoes idk  
> \- a lot of this is headcanon based im just throwing this out there


End file.
